


Burgoyne - burning bush

by SCFrankles



Category: Collins English Dictionary, Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Language, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word is: Burn¹ is waiting for his sons to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgoyne - burning bush

Burn¹ (to undergo combustion) nodded cautiously at his neighbour Burn² (Scottish stream), who waved back. It was an uneasy relationship, but fire and water never mixed well. Burn² always made him feel a bit put out.

Burn¹ went back to anxiously scanning the page, and finally spotted Burnt and Burned approaching the entry—arguing as usual about which of them was right. 

He frowned at his offspring as they settled down alongside their siblings Burns and Burning. “Just where have you been?”

Burnt and Burned sniggered. 

“Don’t go giving us the third degree,” sneered Burnt.

His brother grinned. “Oo, burn!”


End file.
